silver_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
We have placed rules over the game for a smoother, safer play style for everyone. We are a community that strives to be happy and helpful to one another and anyone who wishes to someday join in on the fun. Upon joining the group you are agreeing to these rules and are promising that if you by chance break a rule, you agree to the appropriate punishment. Though we hope it shouldn’t come to that, expecting everyone abides by the rules.' ' If any rule is to be updated or added, the group will be given a notification in the form of Journal or Poll depending on the significance. The group is rated 15, meaning anything that falls above the rating is highly recommended against being placed in the group unless abbreviated below.' ' -.Warning and Ban System.- Silver City plays on a three warnings based system. Depending on the severity of the offense the player will be issued a warning upon breaking a rule. On the first offense, the player is often notified with a verbal warning (usually in the form of a group note, sent by the group admin) to remind them of the rule they are perhaps breaking and asked to fix the issue. (This step may be skipped if the player has broken a more severe rule or several.) Warnings will be issued if a player has not done as suggested and continued to break said rule(s) or has broken (a) more severe rule(s). Players can receive two warnings (plus their verbal warnings) before they receive their third. Three warnings and they’re outta here. When a third warning is issued the player will be placed on a list (of which is only visible to admins) to let future admins know the offenses to a players name. It often has a given report of why a warning was issued and when it was issued. The player is then banned and kicked from the group and their characters are then declared deceased or missing. Players can lose warnings against their name every 6 months. (Meaning if they have two, after 6 months they will lose one, but still have to wait another 6 months before they have a clean record again.) -.Gameplay Rules.- If a rule down below has a “⌀” next to it, it means it can never be wiped from a players record. They may lose that warning but it will still be stuck to your record in the case the player applies to be mod or any specific extras down the road. (It does not hinder your gameplay in any way. Just that you cannot be apart of the team behind the scenes due to your actions.) * Silver City is built to be a fun place for everyone to express their characters, art, writing, and ideas. We will not tolerate bullying towards any member, in any shape or form and wish for everyone to find a safe space within the community. We understand that everyone may not get along, but it doesn’t give anyone the right to pick on or send a witch hunt after another player. Any sexist, religious, homophobic or racist comments are not tolerated in any way shape or form in any Silver City space such as group chat, deviantArt group page, admin pages, forums, deviations, or posts. On the severity of the case, it may result in the user receiving a warning or an all-out ban. ⌀ * Silver City is still being attuned. We understand there may be some exploits floating about, so if you find any, we ask that your report them. Finding an exploit and using it purposely is seen as highly unfair and we prefer it to be fixed as soon as possible. ' ' * Referencing and Tracing stock is allowed, remember to give credit if stock is used. Under no circumstances should another artist's artwork ever be Traced or Referenced!' ' * We are all for expression but we ask that artists and writers refrain from sending in explicit drawings/literature (Porn, Overly explicit gore). Please don’t make admin’s / mods read through your smutty RP’s. Gore should have an explicit warning. (Very small things like nosebleeds, small cuts and grazes, etc. are fine) Please ask an admin what is and isn’t allowed if you’re unsure. * Swearing is allowed as long as it's not being used to deface or demean another player. Swearing in RP is fine as long as it's not overused. * A character should be balanced. We don’t accept “Mary Sues” or “Gary Goodshoes”. Your characters should have flaws big and small. The character should include positive, neutral and negative traits of an equal fashion. (You’ll not receive a warning. Just be asked to improve the character in some ways before acceptance.) * Please be kind to Admins and Mods. We are both players and people too and wish to enjoy the game just as much as you do! You’re free to have a debate over an issue but we ask you to be respectful. If an admin tells you to move it to note or pm or to stop, please do so. * The community is not your personal army. Never should the chat or community be used to “witch hunt” or go after another player or person. If you believe someone is purposely copying parts of your character(s) note the group so admins can deal with it. ⌀ * Don’t ask admins group questions on their personal pages. All notes should be sent to the group or to Serica. Do not PM an admin or mod on Discord with group stuff unless you were told do so. ⌀ * We ask that players do their best not to “god-mod”. God-modding makes it both unfair to other players as well as not fun. Killing someone else's character, forcing someone else's character to do something or to think a specific way without consent of the other player is all considered God-modding. Please ask before using your Foci or Will on someone else's character. * Pre-made linearts and bases are not accepted (unless it's for your app, remember to credit) * Commission’s, Yhh’s, Adopts and Auctions are allowed, but you may only post one, once a week. (Remember to remove any Yhh’s, Adopts and Auctions once sold or closed Commission journals.) -.Character Rules.- * Characters cannot look like another breed they are not unless modified with accessories. (There is a limit of what you can do. Please note the group to double check a design is possible. Items like contact lenses can be bought to change your character's pupil shape for a temporary effect. But you cannot buy full out horns to make it look like they are a unicorn.) * Characters should be original. Characters based on other fictional characters found in media will not be accepted. Ie. An equine form of Lucifer Morningstar or Simba * We do not accept sparkle ponies. Bright pink and blue horses are a no go. Paint is very much a thing but the item is not permanent and tattoos cannot cover the entire character. A character’s coats must be semi-realistic to natural horse colours. Kirin and Hippocampus scales, unicorn horns and pegasus wings are free to be any colour. * You may not take aspects of another people's characters without permission. * Characters can’t be smaller than 5hh or taller than 20hh * Characters shouldn’t have cultural or religious elements. This is a fantasy world that is not based on real life and wouldn’t make sense for the world to have these tropes.